Sweet sad Music
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Usagi is killed by Darien and the scouts, but she is reborn in the Gundam Wing dimesion as Quatre's sister, What will happen now as the past creeps closer and betrayal scents the wind? R&R please (: implied (sp?) rape in chap. 5
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! this is a revamped, rewrite on an old story of mine. The firs three chapters are redone... I will get started on the next three and the new one straight away

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

A blond women walked down the street, pulling her jacket closer as the wind ripped through the thin fabric of her exposed shirt. ' Why me?' she thought. Today was the worst day of her life, her boyfriend had hit her when she dumped him because he was cheating on her with her best friend. Her ex-friend Lita had called her a bitch, her other ex-friend

Mina had slapped her. Ami the only friend she still had, had not talked to her all day.

Tears streamed down her she walked to her small apartment. Her mind was still caught on the events of the day, they filled me mind leaving no space for anything but routine. She walked into the apartment, set her key's on the table beside the door and flipped on the light, just like she did every night. Tonight, however, her routine was interrupted.

"Princess" A woman spoke from the coach.

Startled, Usagi's head snapped up and she locked eyes with her dear friend, Setsuna.

"Pu!" Usagi darted across the room and hugged her friend tightly. She had always gotten along better with the Outer Scouts then she had the Inners… somehow she had always felt safer and loved when she was with them.

"Where are the others?" Usagi asked as she pulled back.

"They are not with me this time. I had to speak to you alone." Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto replied.

" Is everything alright?" Usagi's blonde eyebrows scrunched together… she would do everything in her power to help anyone of her friends.

"There has been a disturbance in the Time Stream." Pluto looked away from her princess.

"I'm Sorry, Pu, I don't understand the problem. What does the mean?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Remember when I told you that time is ever flowing, ever changing," she waited for Usagi to nod, then continued, "recent events have caused the Time Stream to shift away from the future that we know." Pluto paused and looked at Usagi.

"Okay. Is that a bad thing? Is that a good thing? Is it something we need to fix? 'Cause the others and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now." Usagi sighed and moved to sit on the coach beside where Sailor Pluto had been. Before she sat down, though, Pluto spoke again, startling her into stillness.

"You are no longer the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo" Pluto winced as if the word were blades on her lips. Usagi's eyes where wide as she looked at Pluto

"Wow… that was not what I was expecting you to say." Usagi whispered.

" Rei is the future Queen in this Dimension." Pluto said firmly, her body stiffening. There was something in the way she stood, something in her posture that caused Usagi to be on alert… something wasn't right.

"Alright then… what does that mean for me?"

"It means that you will be exiled. I am subject to the whims and wishes of the Queen of the Dimension. Even now…the Queen has ordered me to send you to her, they have something planned but I don't know anything. I will, because you have been my friend for many years give you one last gift to help you one your way." Pluto reached a hand toward Usagi, but missed when Usagi ducked out of the way.

"What is the gift? It's not that I don't trust you, Pu, but I don't trust Rei." Usagi's voice was quiet, resigned.

"I will send you to another dimension, one where you will find love, and your brother, and friends who will truly care about you.  
I'm Sorry, Princess… if I could so more I would." Pluto's head dropped as tears filled her eyes.

"I know. I know." She placed a hand on Setsuna's shoulder in comfort. A portal appeared behind them and Setsuna stepped away from Usagi was a sad smile.

"It's time. Queen Rei is waiting." She motioned Usagi toward the portal. Usagi looked back once at Setsuna and nodded. It was a last farewell to her old friend.

"Goodbye and Good Luck my Queen." Setsuna whispered as the portal closed. She felt the Time Stream swirl around her in splashed across her mind and swept her away.

*** Inside the portal ***

The portal was nothing like she thought. She remembered traveling through a portal like this years ago… but this was different. The walls where pitch colored, a deep pitch that seemed to go on forever and trapped the incautious eyes, there was no up or down, no forward or back, simply the sensation of moving through the abyss endlessly.

After what seemed like an eternity, she landed on dark floor, though she was still in the portal this floor was palpable. In front of her stood a man in all black and her mother, behind them stood the Scouts in full battle regalia.

"Mother. What's happening?"

Anger twisted her mother's face.

"This, child, is a reckoning."

"What do you mean?" Usagi, who up until now had done her best to remain stoic, felt tears burn her eyes.

"There is a time in all lives, when a reckoning comes. When the sins and mistakes of the past are laid out and punished. You have failed to protect this planet. You have failed to secure the alliance with the Earth Kingdom, and you have failed me. You are no daughter of mine." The Queen stepped away and let Darien come forward.

"We are going to kill you. There is no mercy here, so don't waist your time begging. I'd pray if I were you to whatever you call God." Darien turned is back to her.

Hands rose from the darkness and held her in place, as thorn covered vines snaked up her legs and midsection until they covered her except for her face. Blood pooled around her feet, she screamed in pain as the vines removed them selves, ripping away at her remaining flesh as they did so. The dark hands from the floor now supported her and kept her in place. What was once her school uniform was now little more than scraps of fabric that were stained red by her blood.

The Hands faded and she dropped to the ground. She wasn't sure what made her stand, but she refused to die on her knees.

Sailor Jupiter stepped away from the others. Lita had been one of her very best friends. Now, the girl she knew was gone, buried by this heartless woman before her.

Jupiter brought her hands together in a cupping motion; Usagi knew what was coming and tried to brace herself.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Electricity ripped toward her. Electricity slammed into her body, sending a thick current of electricity flooding trough her veins, and ripped the air from her lungs. Jupiter still crackled with electricity as she watched Usagi writhe in pain. Usagi fought back the urge to beg and cry. Her knees wobbled but she rose to her feet. Ready to face whatever came next.

She knew she had to be better prepared this time. She flashed her hand across her chest and called out.

"Moon Prism Po…" A hand shot out and grabbed her chest. There in front of her stood Darien, his face contorted in rage.

"That's cheating… we still have so much fun in store for you. You wouldn't want to miss out." He ripped the locked from her chest.  
Usagi was left gasping for air. Without another word he turned and walked away again.

Rei, the Future Queen of this World, Sailor Mars, and Usagi's former Best Friend stepped forward. There was nothing said between them… no insults, or taunt… just an attack.

" Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrow of flames speed toward her, Usagi had no way to dodge. The heat was the first thing she noticed, it burned even though her skin was ragged. It places where the skin had been ripped away she could still feel the burning. The choking smell of burning flesh and hair pervaded her nose. Blisters raised on her remaining skin as the arrow got closer. At last it hit her, the force like nothing she had ever known. The arrow passed through her chest burning the delicate internal tissues as it went, leaving a gaping hole. Still Usagi stood her knees and jaw locked. Blood and ash pooled around her feet.

Venus was the next to come forward; her hands each held balls of pure light energy, which cast wicked shadows on her face.

" Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Her hands moved together at the wrists, a beam of crackling hearts shot toward her. It was ironic and in another situation she would have laughed at having hearts shot at her, but she feared that laughter was so far beyond her reach now that should would never find it again. The attack slammed into her. Like Jupiter's attack it stole her breath, it ripped at her muscles and tore at her bones.  
The light consumed her from the inside out.

Mercury was the last. Usagi imagined for a moment that she wouldn't attack. The sensible Amy, her dear friend would put a stop to this, but she knew it was a false hope when she looked into Amy's eyes. They were as icy as her namesake planet, deep and frozen reminding Usagi of the tundra. Her hair was crystallized and the veins that you could see glowed a semi- transparent blue, this was not her sweet friend Amy… and this was not going to stop.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ice surrounded her, but didn't freeze her instead it made her glow the same color as her veins. The ice that surrounded her now flew toward Usagi. There were no words to describe the pain. Just a moment ago she could have sworn that cold would have been a welcomed relief from the pain. At least pain would numb her skin, but this cold was insidious. She could feel her throat freezing. She could feel the cold into each of her joints and in each fiber of every muscle in her body. The cold froze her body. She could feel each muscle, each cut, burn, everything… but she could not move. Now, she no choice. There on her knees, unable to move, she knew she was going to die.

Darien stepped forward sword drawn. He moved the cold steel blade toward her neck. He pulled the sword back, his feet where braced, and Usagi realized this was the end. His muscles tensed for the swing, but a voice called out.

"Stop, were missing a few quests." Queen Serenity turned to the person in black that stood beside her and spoke a few indecipherable words. She nodded and from the ground raised Amara, Michell, Hotaru. There bodies were in the same condition then hers, and they looked like they wouldn't last much longer, but they stood on there own, some what shakily. Each looked with fear at the scene that lay in front of them. Queen Serenity looked at them and smiled, and then she walked toward Usagi.

"Make no mistake, We will kill you. Darien will sever your head from your shoulders and your body will be tossed away like trash. You will die alone, surrounded by people who hate you," She leaned close to Usagi and in a stage whisper spoke again, "except for your friends here. They remain loyal to you. Die knowing that they will suffer a fate worse than yours. You will die, quick, they will live for many more days… tortured, beaten, abused… and they will die long horrifying deaths." Her mother laughed in a mechanical fashion a sick grin graced her once kind features. The outers eyes grew wide with fear, and they shook there heads. Darien once again readied his sword, then in one swift movement the blade crossed the veins of her neck and sliced her neck clear in half.

**** In the Gundam Wing dimension, somewhere in the middle east! ****

" Come on! Let's move a little faster please." Quatre said excitement lacing his voice. The Gundam pilots had been on assignment for close to two years, they were headed to one of Quatre's more remote estates for some well deserve rest.

"Why the rush?" asked Duo from his seat beside the blonde pilot.

"We're going to see my sister, she'll be there!" Quatre, who the model of gentle breeding, correct behavior, and self control, practically yelled.

"Don't you have like fifty sisters, Q-man?" Duo could have sworn that he saw a small twitch developing above Quatre's right eye.

"I have thirty sisters Duo. Twenty-nine of whom are older than me. My sister, this sister, however is the same age as me. Her and I were inseparable until I received my first mission. She does work for the Doctors as well… but in a different capacity. Every time I was in town she wasn't and vice versa." Quatre looked out the window or the car, lost in thought.

"In what capacity does she work for the Doctors?" The monotone voice of Heero Yui questioned from the driver's seat.

"My sister is… well I guess the only way to say it is to say it. My sister is an assassin for the Doctors. When they need something taken care of in a less spectacular way then sending us in… they send her in." Quatre watched the road silently as the approached the airport.

Before long the boys were settled into Quatre's private jet and on their way to one of his many houses.

*** Quatre's house ***

Quatre was the first one out of the limo, he ran up the steps and inside the mansion. A few minuets later the guys followed carrying Quatre's luggage. The site that greeting them as they entered the foyer was Quatre hugging a petite blonde woman. She was as tall has Quatre, but her body was more slender, hiding a core of steal and a heart of gold. They couldn't see her face, as it was tucked into Quatre's shoulder, but her blonde hair was long and hung messily down her back. Duo couldn't help but think to himself that Quatre's hair and the woman's were the same color. They finally let each other go and Quatre turned toward the guys.

"Oh, sorry I didn't get my luggage," Quatre blushed bright red, "I was just rather excited to see my sister."

Duo answered with a customary grin.

"No Problem Q-man, as long as you introduce me to this lovely lady beside you." Quatre couldn't help but role his eyes.

"This is my sister, Usagi."

Now that she had stopped hugging Quatre the boys got a good look at her. She was stunning, to say the least. Her long blond hair reached the floor and framed her face in graceful waves of gold. Her skin was alabaster smooth and pale. Her eyes where a deep blue, like the clear night sky in the summer.

"This is Trowa," Quatre said pointing to his good friend and the pilot of the Heavy Arms Gundam.

"That one is duo," he said pointing to the guy who was practically drooling over his sister.

"Hey Babe. I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." Duo drawled.

Quatre felt it was best to move on quickly.

"Over there is Wufei." Quatre said quickly then moved one hoping his sister didn't her the comments Wufei was no doubt making under his breath.

"And that is Heero." Quatre pointed to were Heero leaned against the wall.

'Wow, She's Hot! No wait I didn't just think that. Damn it!' The perfect solider took time out of his internal argument to nod toward Usagi. For some reason he felt the urge to run over to the girl and hold her close. There was a sense that she had seen to much, knew to much, and lost to much… but he knew that it was the fate of fighters… that kind of loss. He felt it in himself as well.

"Quatre, it's good to see you again, but I have to go out for a while, so I can't hang out right now, but I'll be back by dinner, Ok!"

About ten minuets later she came back down, in tight black short shorts, and a spaghetti strap shirt that showed her stomach. Her hair was in one long braid. Her tights were decorated by two holsters on each. One on leg was guns, and smoke bombs, camera spray, and lock picks. On the other were silver daggers, and extra bullets. Her shirt showed the small plant tattoo that surrounded her belly button which was pierced.

" See Yah later bro." Usagi called from the back of her motorcycle just before ripped away from the house.

"A mission I'm guessing?" Duo asked. Quatre motioned for them to sit. One of the servants brought over pot of tea and several glasses.

Once everyone was situated Quatre started to tell them about how they found Usagi on the street, how she's grown up with him… and how she had been recruited by the Doctors.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi knew that things weren't going to go her way the moment she infiltrated the Oz Base. It was to quiet… which she had learned from experience usually meant that something was going to go wrong. She had spent days scooping this place out. Check to see when her target was on base. Infiltrating the base to see what was the best entrance and exit point, locating more information of the troop levels, weapons supply, and obtaining a copy of the base lay-out. Still, things hadn't gone the way she wanted.

It started out simple enough. Kill some high ranking Oz Technical Specialist, who was creating a program that would analyze weaknesses in the Gundam's defenses…something the Doctor's and she had agreed could not happen.

It was easy to get on base, over one fence, under some electrical fencing, knock-out gas a few guards and she was set. The hallways where familiar to her, after all she had poured over the blueprints and run through them for days now, it felt like she had done this a million times before.

At last she came to the door she was looking for. First on the list… steal the disk for the new program so that work wouldn't be able to continue on its development. The door was unlocked, she moved into the dark room. The only real light in the space was from two computer monitors and various blinking lights on towers and process servers. There hunched over his desk was her target.

It was easy to get the disk and even more simple to wrap her hand around her face covering his mouth, bring a knife up to his throat, and drag the blade across his carotid artery and jugular. The wound would bleed him dry in no time and the liquid would short out the computer's he'd been working on. She whipped her blade on shirt and headed back to the door… when it opened.

"Dr. Marcus, We'd like to see how your work is coming." The voice was loud and head authority.

Usagi knew that the shit had hit the fan. The lights in the room came on, the Major's eyes landed on his dead Tech Specialist and on the fried computers. Then they moved to her. He didn't have time to react, he gun was out and a bullet penetrated his skull right between his eyes, blowing blood and brain chunks all over the two men behind him.

They were the next to go. One got a double tap to the chest, the other took off running down the hall. She pursued him. She had almost caught him when he turned the corner and run her right into a group of five soldiers.

Usagi didn't hesitate. She pulled her other gun and opened fire from two 9mm. The soldiers didn't have a chance. Usagi was methodical. The last one alive, she caught in the Femoral Artery, knowing that he had only moments to live she dragged his body toward her.

"Are there any more copies of the Gundam program?" Her voice was icy. She could feel his blood coating her leg and hip but she didn't move. She shook the man, hard, when he paused in answering.

"N…no…" His voice was weak and his skin was pale. Usagi let his body toward the floor. The man caught himself on wavering knees. Usagi grasped either side of his head and with one sharp movement, snapped his neck. His body fell to the floor like a rag doll.

The way to her Exit point presented a few problems. Guards had stationed at every doorway and the hall was filled with panicked Oz personal. She managed to slip through the traffic relatively unseen. With a stolen lab coat to cover her bloody clothes and weapons, she looked just like all the other techs. Three guards had gathered that she was not who she said when they caught her exit, but they were… dealt with. At last she was free of the Oz base. It was a quick run to where she'd stashed her bike and she was off.

When she got home she took stock of her appearance. Her stomach, right leg, and right hip were covered in blood and her face and neck were speckled with arterial splatter. She could feel that sock inside her right boot was wet with blood and the blood on her shorts was drying, leaving them sticky and hard.

Usagi entered the house. It was about one in the morning. Quatre was probably sick with worry. She started up the stairs when she heard Quatre's voice from the living room.

"Usagi is that you? We were worried when you didn't get home in time for dinner." His voice sounded deeper than normal, filled with concern.

She walked slowly to the living-room; she held her head high. Quatre knew what she was… he knew what she did; it didn't mean she wanted to come to him looking like this, but she had no choice. She stopped the door way and looked around. Quatre sat on the coach with his friends, a pot of cold tea on the table before them. They stared wide eyed at the blood decorating her body.

Usagi couldn't bear to see her brother like this. She couldn't bear the idea that he would judge her… that she might have disappointed him. She ran from the room. Quatre's shot up, he moved to go after her, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Heero stood behind him, Quatre nodded, and Heero rushed after Usagi. It should have been odd that the Heero went after her. It was well known that out of all of them he was the least in touch with his feelings, yet… it felt right.

He followed her up the grand stairs, and down the hall way toward her room. When she finally reached her room she flung open the door. Moving around the room with lighting speed she grabbed her clothes, and some money. Heero walked in just as she threw all of the stuff she had collected into her bag. She turned around about to charge through the door, but stopped cold in her tracks. Her soft yet firm voice broke the silence.

"Please move." The seriousness of her voice sent chills through him.

"No!" he said in a tone that rivaled hers.

"Please. I just need to get out of here for a little while. Get my head on straight then I can face Quatre." Her barrier cracked. Tears pooled in her cerulean eyes. Heero looked at her, for some reason her pained called to him, begged him for comfort. He stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"The worst thing you could do to is leave. Quatre would be out of his mind with worry. You know how he is… he's like a mother hen." He whispered as he held her close and she reveled in the comfort of his embrace. After about ten minuets she moved from Heero's embrace.

"Thank you." Was all she said, as she stood up she looked at her self and Heero. The still damp blood on her chest and in places on her shorts had transferred to his clothes, not to mention the prolonged embrace had left them wrinkled and unkempt.

"I'm going to change, you do the same and meet me here in ten minuets" Heero looked at himself and nodded before heading out of the room.

After about ten minuets, Heero came back and knocked on the door, when no one answered he placed his ear to the door. Inside he heard cursing in several languages, then the door opened and Usagi stepped out. She wore a black sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was damp and in a sloppy bun at the back of her head. Her was face was freshly washed. She looked Heero over and smiled, he wore faded blue jeans and a green tank top. They slowly walked down stairs together. The moment they entered the living room, Quatre stood and embraced his sister. His embrace was comforting and accepting… different from Heero's a moment ago, but just as important.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi leaned into her brother's arms. It was unimportant that only moments ago she was covered in blood… because in that moment she understood that it didn't matter to Quatre what had happened or what she had done… because he would always accept her as his sister.

Quatre was such a kind and loving person, someone who would see the best in people no matter what they had done. She loved him even more for it.

Usagi had spent the first ten years of her life on the street, a pick-pocket and petty thief on colony L2. She knew how lucky she was that the Winner family had adopted her, but more importantly she knew how rare a pure heart like Quatre's was. Usagi had spent those first years of her life in a world of death and loneliness, which make it hard for her to trust anyone. She let every few people past the barrier of Ice she'd erected around her heart; her brother was one of the only ones who didn't have to fight to get there. They had been inseparable from the moment she came into the house… and hadn't left one another's side until operation meteor nearly six years later.

"I'm sorry Brother. I was afraid that you would be upset at me." She whispered into his ear while tightening her hold on him.

Quatre pulled back and held her at arms length a smiled gracing his lightly tanned face. "How could I ever be angry or upset at you Usa-chan?"

The hugged each other again then went to get something to eat, because Duo and Usagi were apparently 'starving.' Quatre was the only one not surprised by the instant camaraderie between the two. He'd always thought the two had a lot in common, beside their ability to eat massive amount of food in VERY little time.

Days passed and as they did get of pilots grew closer to Usagi. They each felt strongly for her. Treating her like a sister, and equal, a companion in mischief, someone to smile with and someone who could break down the barriers of a perfect heart without even trying. Everyday, though he denied it, Heero fell deeper and deeper in love with Usagi. The way she laughed, her smile, her eyes, her wisdom; the list, he knew, could go on forever.

Three weeks after there arrival at the house the pilots received a mission, one that included Usagi.

"New Mission." Duo called through the house. The boys and Usagi all came together in the living room for a briefing wondering what horrors they would face now.

"We have been issued an order to kill Relena Peacecraft, who's decided to sell us out to Oz in exchange for her continued placement as Vice Foreign Minister. We have also be ordered to kill the new Oz Spymaster. Mamoru Chibia." Heero's was straight to the point. His voice was the only sound in a dead room. It wasn't that the mission was strange, though killing Relena Peacecraft who was a former ally would be interesting; it was Usagi that held the boy's attention. She was pale. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes wide but unfocused.

Pain burned through Usagi's head, ripping a scream from her mouth.

A strange Silver light glowed around her …

And she began to long painful process of remembering.

*** Flashback*** (after Usagi was killed)

"Your Princess is dead. You have nothing left to live for. What will you do now? If you beg for mercy, this will be over so much sooner." Queen Serenity taunted, her once beautiful features twisted into a scowl.

Before her the once proud and powerful Outer Scout's leaned on one another as they struggled to stay standing. They were all worse for wear. Neptune had lost her right eye to a bloody infected gash that covered her face from her hairline above her ear, across the now empty space of her eye socket, over her nose finally ending in the middle of her left cheek. Her bore her pain with stoic grace. Her skin was burned and lashed; barely an inch was left unharmed.

Beside her Uranus supported Hotaru, trying to hide her pain beside her anger. One of her arms was badly broken, one of her bones protruded through the skin, leaving the arm hanging lip at her side as her blood dripped off her finger tips to the floor below. Burns covered her skin, marks from ropes and chains encircled her wrists and neck… her torso was burned with a chain design, Venus' Love-me chain…

Hotaru was the least harmed… Her body had started healing itself right away, but some she had no strength left for anything else. Her body was shaking from the effort of remaining standing. There were wounds on her legs, half healed cuts, her arms where a sick decoration of yellowing bruises and scabbed lacerations. Though her eyes were closed she was aware of everything going on in the room.

It was her who answered.

"We will do the only thing that we can do."

With that, she began to glow an eerie purple the others followed suit, each glowing their respective colors. Then the colors disappeared and the three women collapsed to the floor, their bodies now cold with death.

"They gave their powers to Usagi. When she is reborn, they will be to. Fuck." Darien growled through clenched teeth.

All of this was watched by the man in the black cloak who stood beside Queen Serenity. His name was Death. This was his domain and he had over seen this slaughter with a calm violet eye.

Finally, he spoke and a large scythe appeared in his hands.

"You have killed the people you wised to kill what will you do now?" His voice was grizzly, yet comforting.

"We will find the princess of light and kill her." Rei sneered, as she clung to Mamoru.

Death looked at her and then let his eyes drag over each of the others. He contemplated what would happen next. One hand moved up toward his face, pushing back the heavy hood that hid his face. There before stood a young man, his violet eyes held no warmth or kindness. His long brown hair lay down in his back in a thick braid. Hotaru's brother… Death, stood before them. Everyone tensed for an attack.

"My Sister truly believed that you would never hard the Princess she cared so much for. She convinced me to give you the benefit of doubt. You have judged, you are guilty of high crimes. As it is your right you will be reborn, in the new world, but if you are killed by your betrayed princess, as it is my right you will stay dead."

He swung his deadly scythe and laid them low.

Then disappeared in a swirling mass of black fog.

*** End Flashback***

Usagi's eyes shot open. Her breathing was erratic and shallow. All of the boys crowded close around her. She looked over at Duo and smiled.

"Why did you do it?" Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she spoke.

"You are related to me you know. That blood bond that you and Taru-chan created on the moon made you one of us." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly with his own. A kind of solidarity passing between them.

*** Flashback***

It was the first time in years that the Outers had left their place of guard to visit the Moon Palace.

Usagi couldn't wait to see them again; the Palace was a buzz with preparation. Everyone was so busy and excited that even her guards deserted her in favor of doing something to help prepare.

As the left the told her to stay inside the Palace, with Queen Baryl's continuing attacks on the Moon, it was dangerous for her to wonder off alone. Still, Usagi, bored to tears with waiting and not being allowed to do anything. So against her better judgment and against the wishes of her guardians, she wondered into the gardens that surrounded the palace. They garden's had always been her secret retreat. They stretched for miles in all directions around the palace.

From somewhere in front of her came a scream. Fear laced through her, but she couldn't run away and leave someone to be hurt or killed, she had to help. So she took of running toward the source of the scream. She reached a small clearing in the garden, where a fountain had once flowed, but was now nothing more than an empty basin… there beside the basin edge… stood a Kaiju, a Negaverse Monster. The creature turned to look at her, a smile pulled back its red skin reveling a mouth crowded with razor sharp teeth. "Look what my trap drew to me. The lovely Princess of the Moon. Beryl will be most pleased." The creature lashed out with a clawed hand. Usagi dodged. The creature's talons moved through the flesh across her chest, ripping away her skin. The beast moved to stand over her. Ready to deliver the killing blow, but a flash of purple sliced through it, and it vanished.

Now, in its place, stood the Scout of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction, Sailor Saturn. She rushed to the Princess side.

She carefully laid her hands on the wound trying to heal her, but it was too deep and she had lost too much blood.

In a last attempt to save her Princess, Saturn cut her left wrist and Usagi's right and placed them together. She held them that way for a moment, before pulling away and healing both of their wounds.

Usagi's eyes shot open and flashed black for one second, before returning to their original crystalline blue.

"Hotaru, what just happened?" Usagi sat up. She placed a hand to her pounding forehead as she spoke.

"Well the only way I could heal you was to blood bond you to me. I couldn't heal you… you would have died if I hadn't." Hotaru looked close to tears. What she had done would save Princess Usagi's life but it was also against all of the laws the governed the kingdom.

"It's alright Hotaru. I understand and I am grateful for your quick thinking." Usagi wrapped around Hotaru for a moment. They stood together and walked back through the gardens toward the palace… neither saying a word about what had happened.

*** End Flashback***

Usagi's eyes fluttered open once again. The boys hadn't moved, their faces where etched with concern.

She pushed that aside and started to rise. Heero moved to stop her, but Duo laid a hand on his arm and motion for him to wait.

Once Usagi was standing she closed her eyes again. Calling on the power that resided within her, the Silver Crystal appeared before her.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Her voice was loud and strong.

A bright white light filled the room. Everyone shielded their eyes, when it faded and they looked back… Usagi had transformed into someone else.

She wore a tight white bodice with small capped sleeves stripped with blue, yellow, and red… her skirt was the same colors. Her long hair was up into pigtails that streamed to the floor. The most shocking thing about the change was a pair of beautiful angel wings that had sprouted from her back.

In a luminous voice she spoke…

"I am the pretty Sailor Scout of the Cosmos. Do no wrong in my sight, or I will punish you in the name of the Moon!"

A smile overtook her face as she looked at the boy's confused and dumb founded expressions.


	4. Chapter 4

This goes out to those who took time to email me and ask for more!!!!!! (: Disclaimer: I know it's not my style to admit that I own absolutely nothing, but I need my piggy bank money so I can go to collage. (: So it is loud and clear, I OWN NOTHING!!!! **And now the story**  
  
The newborn scout chuckled; a low noise that seemed almost silent at first but it grew slowly into a fell blow laugh. No one could see what she was laughing about but Duo could be see in the back ground surrounded in an eerie purple light, in his hands a faint out line of a scythe could be seen. Placing on hand out to the side of her a staff appeared, in carried on top the silver crystal but the staff itself was black as pitch.  
  
" Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, grant the call of thin lady. Arise by the power of dark, and by the power of light. Come in your true and ultimate form." As Usagi finished speaking, an almost malicious grin spread across her lips. She turned to Quatre and spoke in a different language; light jumped from her staff and surrounded each of them.  
  
" Renitum tiela kemina, unisama langu." The boys saw before them their true selves. * Heero*(just scenes that give you a hint of romance and relationships and other stuff about their past life)  
  
" Princess, you know we can never be anything but fiends. I am swore to serve you as a protector and general of my brother Darien, and you are sworn to him in any and every form." Heero looked down at the blonde who stood with her head against his chest. She said something, but it was to quiet and muffled by his shirt that he couldn't here it. So he placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I said He will never have my heart, Heero, it will always belong to you." Her voice was fading as she disappeared into the bushes of the forest, leaving a shocked and longing Heero in her wake.  
  
* Duo*  
  
" Usagi, listen you must never tell anyone what you and my sister woods that day. I love you deeply as a brother does a sister and I will do everything in my power it protect you, but even death cannot combat the lady of light and kindness. With the silver crystal in her possession she can kill me, and destroy our kingdom." Duo trailed off as he watched the princess who seemed deep in thought. She could never understand the pride that had over taken his heart when he saw her stand up to her mother, her court, and finally faced her destiny. To him no matter the blood and age difference in them, she would forever be his sister. Usagi wrapped her thin pale arms around his shoulders. " Duo, I would do anything on my power to make sure that you are ok." She got up and left, leaving Duo confused and afraid ' Why would she to protect me?'  
  
*Wufei*  
  
" What do you mean I need to leave? Princess Usagi I would trust you with my life, I mean your best friend is my wife but I need you to explain." Wufei watched as Usagi trembled and sought the words to say to him. " Wufei you are my dear friend so I need you to trust me completely and with out question. I will tell you what I know and that is: Darien has allied himself with the enemy, Rei and the rest of my court with go with him, and I will have no way of protecting you. Please just trust me." Wufei felt the anger rise in him, he had known for quit some time that Rei was doing something behind his back, but this was way beyond what he thought. He looked at Usagi and nodded but it was a lie. He had come to be very close to her and she was the one who needed to be protected not him.  
  
*Trowa*  
  
"Usagi I'm your most trusted advisor and your friend, I won't leave you to face them alone. I know what is going on please let me Help." Trowa watched as Usagi suited herself in armor and drew out a long sword, used only in legend, the sword of Dragons. He knew that no matter what he said he would not be able to help her in the road that now faced her. He hoped he had guided and taught her well in the years that he had known her. Even if he had, it was that time when the teacher must let go and let the child learn on its own. " Please be safe!" he said before he watched her walk of the room, throwing one last shinning smile over her shoulder to were Trowa was seated and trapped in a small escape pod. "Bye" was the whisper he heard just before the door closed and the pod launched.  
  
* Quatre*  
  
Quatre stood beside his sister, both wearing armor as they faced the armies of the evil Queen. The forces swarmed the defenses of the palace, and soldiers started to call for the Sailor Scouts. Usagi and Himself knew that soon the sailor scouts would come but it would not be to save the people. Yellow light erupted on one side of the battle field. Waves crashed the other far side. A purple shield protected the palace, and red light took out the center. 'Enter the brave and loyal outer scouts' thought Quatre with great relief he didn't know if he could combat this evil alone, while his sister battled her Ex- court and fiancé. " Now is the time." Quatre said as a portal opened and out stepped the Inners and The prince of earth. Quatre hugged his sister feeling that this may very well be the last time he saw her. He saw his people and watched as Wufei, Duo, and Heero fought close to Usagi as she now crossed the field. Gripping his bow of light, and drawing it back to his ear and loosed a shaft into the heart of the enemy generals.  
  
**END CHAPTER** I will write more soon!!! Please Review!! Wufei: so you finally fall victim to the pleas of your reviewers.  
  
Unknown: O_o what??? Huh??? What are you on??  
  
Wufei: fine, damn onna I said, you are finally writing because of your reviewers.  
  
Unkown: 'Twitch Twitch' you called me ONNA  
  
Wufei: EeEPP * runs away screaming like a girl*  
  
Unknown: HAHAHAHAHAHA * chases wufei laughing like a maniac* ( : 


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown: I have the yucky boy...I caught the yucky boy (: * big smile on her face*   
  
Wufei: untie me WOMEN!!!!   
  
Unknown: *dancing a version of the hooky poky around the around the room* YUCKY BOY * starts doing air guitar* now he is my SLLLLLAAAAVVVVVEEEEE!!!!! YEAH!!! THANK YOU FANFICTION!! YOU ROCK!!!   
  
Wufei: * tears running down his face* please someone shoot me Nooooowwwwww!!!!   
  
* New chapter*************** (took me long enough huh?)   
  
(This is more of the flashback from the last chapter!) * FLASHBACK* Pain sliced through Quatre's side, glancing down he saw crimson leaking through the plates of his armor. He moved his eyes back up to the Dark General that he was fighting. New determination flashed in his eyes, he lunged in sword draw. Briefly his opponent was able to repel his attacks, but only for a few seconds. Just long enough for Quatre to find an opening and ram his sword through his opponent's throat. The man clutched at the sword before falling to the dusty moon surface, dead. Quatre yanked his sword out of the body and ran toward the courtyard of the palace were his sister was fending off her court. The enemy had driven them back forcing them to fight one on one instead of in a group. Without Hotaru concentrating on the shield the scouts has forced Usagi into the inner most courtyard and began to fight her. He ran faster than he ever had before, lung straining, limbs pumping, feet smacking the ground. He skidded to a halt in front of the most frightening scene he had ever and would ever witness. Darien held his sister against a wall by her neck. His hips were thrusting in to her despite her cries for pain. The bastard was raping her and the scouts were standing around watching, laughing even. His body reacted before his mind could. His fingers curled tighter around his sword, and eh released one resound war cry, before he attacked. This chaos was instantaneous, the scouts scattered and Darien dropped Usagi while he pulled up his pants and turned. Usagi looked down at her self and screamed, clutching at her head. Time slowed, Quatre felt as if he was moving through water, thick and encumbering. Light flashed from Usagi, and then dark consumed the courtyard. A voice rang out from the shadows...  
  
'Fools' it cried, ' You have unleashed your own death...' it howled.  
  
Now the darkness cleared and time returned to normal. Quatre and the others glanced at were they had left Usagi; there was a feeling deep in his gut that she was the center of all of this strangeness. Now as he gazed at his sister he feared for even his own life. Usagi had split into two, one was clothes completely in black and had white wings. The other was clothed in white with black wings. They held hands for a second as if they were trying to decide if they wanted to fight. Their bent head snapped to were the scouts stood, and their eyes opened. The one is white had icy black eyes deep as the velvet universe. The one in black had pale ghostly white eyes. They opened their mouths and spoke in unison, though their forces were fiercely different, they resonated together in harmony.  
  
"Death is on thee now, we are the angels of death and life. We have come to bring balance to the universe, now you will know pain. You will know hate. And you will know death for we will deliver them to you will the accuracy of revenge."  
  
The two looked at each other, a gray haze surround them, and when it cleared a single Usagi stood in their places.   
  
"You have brought yourself here, now you will die for your betrayal."  
  
The two voices came from her throat, and the scouts cowered in fear. The dragon sword leapt from the floor were Usagi dropped and back into Usagi's hands. Darien pounced on Usagi sword drawn. His face was twisted into a scowl. They battle for a few minuets with the scouts looking on, until they turned and faced Quatre. They attacked in one succinct movement, Quatre feared that he would have to fight them all alone, when suddenly new foot prints echoed through the courtyard. In the doorway stood four new arrivals.  
  
Wufei: aloof and ready to die for Usagi and Quatre  
  
Trowa: eye locked on his best friend Quatre with fierce protection, and on Usagi with awe and readiness  
  
Duo: Wrapped in darkness, a scythe in his hand. There was no laughter in his eyes and no smile on his face.  
  
Heero: eyes on fire with rage, shimmering with the promise of Darien's death  
  
This was the day that death marched in the castle of peace, the day that the princess of the moon showed her true form. The first time that the sailor scouts had turned on their princess, and the first time they died. This was the first time that Darien the earth prince died also, this was the first time that they were reborn and given a new chance to protect the Princess Usagi.  
  
This was the last time that The Queen serenity was her own person, for some evil strong and unaffected by the silver crystal had inhabited her from the day forward. This was the last day that the princess saw her friends, brother, and her love. As her true family lay scattered and dead around her Princess Usagi drew her last breaths and waited for death in the arms of dearly departed love Heero Yui.  
  
** END FLASHBACK**  
  
Usagi slumped forward, her knees hitting the floor first, then with one exhausted smile she fainted. Heero picked her up and craddeled her in his arms. AS the others were about to leave the room three shadows appeared on the floor. Duo stepped forward eyes hard hands gripping his scythe. The first formed in to a blurry and transparent version of Uranus, the second into Neptune who was in much the same sate as Uranus. The last puddle shifted and lengthened until it transformed into Saturn. Saturn glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Usagi. Heero was about to shake her away when Saturn spoke.  
  
"Let her sleep, for soon she will face down the greatest enemy the world has ever known, her best friends..."  
  
**** FINI***** ( for now!!!)  
  
WAS that okay??? Please tell me! I will so try to write more soon!!!! I love you guys please Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Unknown: *pouting* I wish I were gundam pilot, cause if I were a gundam pilot then everyone would be in love with me.... * sung to the tune of the Oscar Meyer song *  
  
Wufei: Cease and Desist women!!! * Still tied to chair... a rolling chair*  
  
Unknown: okay...um...must...think....of ...another song...to sing...OHHH I know!!! * Holds one finger into the air* Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, Ninety-nine bottles of beer take one down pass it around....  
  
Wufei: AHHHHH!!! * uses his legs to push himself toward the door* must escape, must escape, must escape, must escape.... * manages to make it through the door* Yeah  
  
5 minuets later  
  
Unknown: * singing with eyes closed* ...no bottles of beer on the wallllllllll!!!!!!!, * turns to were she left Wufei* what did you...??? 0_o Wufei!! AAHHH WUFEI DISAPPEARED!!!! * Runs out of the room*  
  
** Next chapter**  
  
Usagi woke with a massive headache. She didn't want to move but a voice inside of her was calling her to escape.  
  
' You want freedom? I can give it to you...follow me, and you will have...everything' the voice called to her, without conscious thought she removed the blankets from her legs and stood. Soon she was traveling through the hallways of the mansion, heading toward the garden. The sun was just barely over the horizon when her feet touched the cool stone of a garden path. She walked silently, almost like she was floating, she didn't look were she was going...because her eyes were closed. The calling grew stronger. The voice grew louder.  
  
' Come to me little princess, you belong beside me....come to me...'  
  
Usagi left the paved path for a small dirt trial that looked like it hadn't been used in a couple of years. She twisted and turned following the path deep into the heart of the forest the surrounded her home. Now her eyes were open and seemed to be alert but she still didn't glance back toward the mansion, which was fading in the distance, or up which reveled that the sun was now high in the sky and the day was crawling toward noon. Still she walked until the voice was so loud that it over took her thoughts so that all she could here was its low rumble, and pleasing promises. She reached the end of the path, and glanced around. In front of her was a small cabin that she had never seen before. In all of her years exploring this area she had never seen this cabin before. It was this thought the broke her from the spell of the voice. Weirdness, an unnatural force crawled away from the cabin and loomed in the sky above it. Fear filled her, she knew who was in the cabin. Usagi ran, trees became blurs of green and brown. The earth was nothing under her feet. She stretched her legs and dashed until the sun shown bright through the dense canopy of leaves. The mansion was still a vague form outline in the light far away from her. She couldn't understand how she had traveled all of this distance without knowing. As she walked the hours past, the sun began to fall, with a fair way to go before she could get home. Usagi glanced around looking for someplace to stay for the evening. As she did the sky opened up and unleashed a tempest (storm) that drenched her. Now cold, exhausted, and wet Usagi climbed into a tree and cried herself to sleep. It was sometime later that she awoke to the approach of voices. For a few seconds she thought it was her brother and the others, until she heard a wicked cackle. A cackle she knew all to damn well...Rei. Slowly she moved onto a higher limb were she could observe the clearing in front of her without being seen. Rei and Darien walked in first, smiling at each other. Then in walked Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Pluto. Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury all bowed to Darien and Rei. Pluto instead stood silently facing the darkened wood.  
  
"Pluto, Do you not see fit to bow to you future queen?" Darien asked a vicious sneer marring his good looks (an: NOT...Darien is so Yucky!) Pluto glanced at him, her eyes flashed for one second before she answered.  
  
"I must leave, when you find her bring her to me!" with that Pluto stepped into a swirling black portal that had appeared behind her.  
  
"After we kill Usagi we must kill, her she will betray us I know it." Rei said evil thick in her voice.  
  
"Any thing for you my dear...Anything at all..." Darien said as he knelt in the mud and kissed Rei's hand. The others bowed also and Rei stood like a mighty queen with a smug look of satisfaction on her face.  
  
*** WOW****  
  
two chapters so close together I must be loosing it!! Please REVIEW!! 


End file.
